ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4
Stairway To The Unknown is the 4th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. When Gemma finally clears up the misunderstanding over Gale Glory's disappearance, Haru Glory begins to understand his responsibilities as the next heir to the Rave, something which first devastates his sister, Cattleya. Eventually, Plue's relentless (albeit futile) efforts of returning to the mainland on his own make Haru realize and accept the gravity of his being the second Rave Master. He tells Shiba Roses that he shall destroy Demon Card for good, and promises Cattleya that he will return to her someday. Summary Cattleya and Haru Glory watches over a sleeping Shiba Roses, as Haru explains that Shiba was brought over to Gemma's place because it is the closest. Haru worryingly notes that Garage Island had always been a peaceful, remote place separated from the troubles of the mainland. Cattleya assures him that everything would fall into place once more, but Haru suddenly inquires about their father, Gale Glory. At this, Gemma sits up and reveals that Gale had disappeared from Garage Island in an effort to search for the Rave. Gemma goes on to say that 15 years ago, the Dark Brings wrecked havoc upon Garage Island, and Gale searched for the only thing that could stop them: the Rave. He then assures Haru that while he himself does not understand Gale's reasons, the older Glory had never abandoned his family. He then recalls of the day Gale left for his mission, with Cattleya asking him to return home eventually, no matter what. Upon hearing Gemma's story, Haru proclaims that he could relate to his father's sentiments, of wishing to save the world. Cattleya, however, suddenly heads out this. Later on, Haru visits the seashore where he sees Plue gazing out onto the horizon with the destroyed Ten Commandments in his arms. Haru admires Plue's efforts at protecting the Rave, and as he begins to contemplate on the turn of events, he asks what he should do. Plue only nods at him, and sets off for the ocean, despite being unable to swim. He drowns and Haru hurriedly comes to his aid. Undeterred by his failure, Plue then builds a raft, which takes Haru aback. Plue's antics knock some sense into Haru who, after helping the former finish his raft, finally decides to accept his destiny. At nightfall, he relates his plans to his sister who is sleeping by their mother's grave. Haru then promises Cattleya that he will return. He walks away crying, as Cattleya, sobbing as well, wonders if she is doing the right thing by not stopping her brother. When Haru relates this to Nakajima, the latter expresses his strong disagreement, which Haru heeds no attention to. As Haru walks away, Nakajima is surprised when Cattleya appears, having given Haru her blessing. Meanwhile, Shiba reads the letter Haru left him, saying that he will destroy Demon Card, and asking the first Rave Master to take care of Garage Island in his absence. Haru sets sail for the mainland, with his first destination being a blacksmith to fix the Ten Commandments. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used * None Dark Brings used * None Techniques used * None Abilities used * None Items used * None Navigation Category:Intro arc